linkinparkfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Letras:High Voltage
Just do something to tell you who I am, you know (It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out) It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out I've been digging into crates ever since I was living in space Before the rat-race, before monkeys had human traits Mastered numerology and Big Bang theology Performed lobotomies with telekinetic psychology Invented the mic so I could start blessing it And chin-checking kids to make my point like an impressionist Many men have tried to shake us But I twist mic-cords to double-helixes And show them what I'm made of I buckle knees like leg-braces Cast a spell of instrumentalness on all of the emcees that hate us So try on, leave you without a shoulder to cry on From now to infinity, let icons be bygones I fire bomb, ghostly notes haunt this I tried threads but moved onto a promise I stomp shit with or without an accomplice (Mix Media)—The stamp of approval that's on this It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out (Akira) I put a kink in the backbones of clones with microphones Never satisfy my rhyme jones Spraying bright day over what you might say Blood-type Krylon, Technicolor type-A On highways, write with road-rage On cages of wind and cages of tin that bounce all around Surround sound devouring the scene Subliminal gangrene paintings, overall the same things Singsong karaoke copy madness Break bones verbally with sticks-and-stones tactics Fourth dimension, combat convention Write rhymes at ease while the track stands at attention (attention) Meant to put you away with the pencil, pistol Official 16-line-rhyme missile While you risk your all, I pick out all your flaws Spin rah, blah, blah, blah—you can say you saw It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out High voltage High voltage High voltage High voltage It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out This production has been brought to you courtesy of Mix Media, Akira, Mr. Hahn, and Hybrid Theory Ver Tambem Hybrid Theory EP Letras Category:Letras